Shinji vs Lu bu- psycho series style
by JackTbug
Summary: Shinji and chris with tifa and cloud must stop lu bu before it's too late. can shinji deal with lu bu, before it's too late?
1. Chapter 0

Cast

Shinji ikari as jesse

Lu bu (dw5) as jeffery Sr

Chris thorndyke (12 year old) as Jeffery Jr

Extras with chris: tifa lockhart and cloud strife

Sophitia as Terri

sonic the hedgehog as uncle larry

etc.


	2. Chapter 1- Lu bu destroys xbox

(the video opens with Jeffrey setting up the camera in his room)

Chris: Is this thing zoomed?

Tifa: yup my son

(he zooms out the camera's view)

Chris: Oh, there. Okay. Fucking stupid thing. Alright...*laughs*

(they starts walking towards his bedroom window)

Chris: So shinji is playing Xbox on my lu bu's TV...

(he turns the camera towards himself tifa and cloud)

Chris: ...and this is like one of those things, like...nobody's allowed to touch this TV. Every time my lu bu catches one of us on there, he flips the fuck out.

(he turns the camera back towards the window)

Chris: Last I heard, lu bu shot us a text five minutes ago...saying he'll be home in five minutes. So he should be home any second, this will be fucking funny.

(they exits his room, spotting Tramp form lady and the tramp laying on the floor)

Chris: Oh, hey tramp.

Cloud: oh that's a dog you know.

Tifa: yeah my love.

(they walks towards the living room, spotting Lady from disney's lady and the tramp laying down near the TV)

Jeffrey: (whispering) There's Lady.

(they turns the camera towards Shinji, who's playing _The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim_ on his Xbox 360, using the living room TV)

Chris: (whispering) Fucking Skyrim, are you kidding me?

(Shinji continues playing Skyrim for a few seconds, until a truck is seen entering the driveway)

Chris: (whispering) Oh, here we go...

Tifa: (whispering) about time.

(Shinji continues playing for a couple of seconds more, until the dogs start barking at Lu bu, who has just entered the house. Jesse looks towards Jeffrey)

Shinji: What are you filming?

Chris: What? Nothing.

(Shinji sees Lu bu approaching)

Shinji: Wait. No.

(Lu bu starts yelling at Shinji)

Shinji: Shit. Shit. Lu bu! No! No! No!

(Lu bu enters the living room)

Lu bu: I told you last time what would happen.

Shinji: I was just going for a little bit! I thought it was alright!

(Lu bu continues yelling at Shinji as he unplugs the Xbox and walks towards the fireplace with it)

Shinji: Bastard! What are you...What are you doing!? Lu bu! you bastard!

(Lu bu places the Xbox inside the fireplace)

Lu bu: There! Leave it in there!

(he walks away as Shinji tries to retrieve the Xbox)

Shinji: You can't do that! What are you doing!?

Lu bu: You'll learn!

Shinji: Oh! What!?

Lu bu: It's bullshit! Always bullshit! You never listen!

(Shinji pulls the Xbox out of the fireplace and attempts to cool it off with his jacket as the dogs start fighting)

Shinji: Are you crazy!?

(Lu bu sees that Shinji didn't listen to him)

Lu bu: What did I say!?

Shinji: What are you...Get! Get away!

(Lu bu picks up the Xbox and starts walking outside with it)

Lu bu.: Yeah!

Shinji: Bastard!

Chris: *chuckles* Oh shit.

Lu bu: Get this real quick and get it over with.

Shinji: Lu bu! Stop you bastard!

(the two of them go outside)

Chris tifa and cloud: *laughs manaically*

(they runs back into his room and looks out the window)

Shinji: Where are you going!?

Chris: Aw fuck!

Tifa: yeah.

(Chris looks out the window just in time to see Lu bu throwing the Xbox up into the air, where it falls and smashes onto the ground)

Shinji: No! *screams*

Chris Tifa and Cloud: *laughs*

(Lu bu makes inaudible threats and points his finger towards Shinji)

Shnji: Are you fucking crazy!? What the fuck is wrong with you!?

(Lu bu walks back inside and Shinji examines the broken Xbox)

Shinji: What the fuck!?

Chris tifa and cloud: *laughs*

Shinji: Why would you do this!?

(Chris tifa and cloud continues laughing as Jesse notices that they are filming him. He starts running towards the window)

Shinji: Fuck you! Fuck you! Stop filming! Get that fucking camera out of here!

Chris tifa and cloud: *laughs*

Shinji: Get that fucking...

(he walks back to the Xbox)

Shinji: Fuck!

Chris: Aw, he's so mad. *chuckles*

Tifa:i know

Shinji: Stop fucking filming!

Chris tifa cloud: *laughs*

(Jesse starts picking up the remains of the Xbox)

Chris and Tifa: *laughs* Yeah, scrounge for all the little parts! *laughs*

(Shinji continues to pick up pieces of the Xbox while flipping off Jeffrey)

Chris: (in a mocking tone) I will put it back together! *chuckles*

Tifa: (in a mocking tone) Me too. *sinister chuckle*

(the video ends)

end of chapter 1


End file.
